Ryume Back In Konoha RP of Ryume wNaruto ppl
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Do Not Read, PLEASE! It's All Inaccurate And Wrong! DO NOT CLICK HERE! Instead, go to my other stories!


-Ryume stands on a branch of a tree watching the sun rise above the horizon

-Ryume stands on a branch of a tree watching the sun rise above the horizon. Kasaigaru is below snoozing beside the tree trunk.-

Ryume: -watches Kasaigaru and smiles to herself. She is now 15.IN SHIPPUDEN. And has changed from a child to a Kunouchi. She jumps down and lands next to the most important thing to her. Sitting next to him, she starts to pet him on the head with his extra long hair he had grown. Kasaigaru had grown into becoming a Very Dangerous Beast and wasn't anyone to mess with! Not only has his attitude changed, but also his new abilities had evolved.-

Kasaigaru: -opens his eyes and looks up at his master through his black a blue-streaked hair. His ear twitched as he got up on four paws and stretched.- So, ready to go?

Ryume: -nods- Yeah. Let's go.

-They both get up and start to the Leaf Village. Finally, after two years, they were returning to their home-

Izumo: -leans back in chair and yawns- So, Kotetsu, anyone come through?

Kotetsu: -rubs sleep from his eyes- Nope, not yet.

Izumo: -groans and puts his head on the counter- Why do we have to have this duty? Haven't we had enough? We've been on guard at the gate for a long time. -.-

Kotetsu: Yeah, yeah, I know. –Sighs, then suddenly looks at the path leading out of the Leaf Village- Hey Izumo….

Izumo: Hm? –head still on desk, obviously still tired-

Kotetsu: I think we have a visitor…. But… I can't believe who it Really is!

Izumo: -finally looks up with groggy eyes and peers out- What the?!

??: Hey guys! Good to see you're all fit and healthy.

Izumo: -rubs his eyes in astonishment- I can't believe it!

Kotetsu: R-R….Ryume?!

Ryume: -grins and laughs for a second- Yep. It's me!

Kotetsu: -suddenly jumps out over the counter/table and runs to her, giving her a rub on the head playfully-

Izumo: -walks around the counter/table and puts his hand on his hips and smiles- So. This is what has become of Ryume Kazemizu, huh?

Ryume: -smiles- I guess so. It's good to see you too.

Kasaigaru: So I guess Ryume's more important than me now, huh?

Kotetsu: -laughs and rubs the top of Kasaigaru's head- Hey, you grew your hair!

Kasaigaru: I did? Hm. Haven't noticed..

Ryume: It was good seeing you guys, but I gotta say hi to everybody else, alright?

Izumo: Sure thing! See you later!

Ryume: See ya. –walks off and halts when she sees Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi-

Sakura: So, you don't think that I'm, well, at least, a little more mature?

Naruto: -confused- Huh? What are you talking about??

Ryume: Oh, Naruto! You Really don't understand, do you?

Sakura: -gapes as she sees Ryume walking towards them in a new outfit and new everything. Her navy blue clothes with her red sash and black&blue&red boots. Black gloves, and black&red fan. On the back of her shirt, was the Uchiha symbol.-

Naruto: Ryume! I can't believe it! Is that Really you?!

Ryume: No, actually the real question, is that Really YOU?!

Naruto: -laughs and puts his hands behind his head-

Ryume: Hey Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: Hello Ryume. I seen you've grown well.

Ryume: Yes. And you all have too.

Kasaigaru: -clears his throat impatiently-

Ryume: Hehe, sorry I guess we're in a little rush. See you guys later! –waves and walks off deeper into the village-

Kasaigaru: -says out of nowhere- your boyfriend and more friends are to your right.

Ryume: -glares slightly but turns right to see Kiba, Hinate, Shino, Neji, and TenTen.-

Akamaru: -who is now huge! sniffs the air and notices Ryume's familiar scent. He barks and runs to Kasaigaru-

Kiba: -looks back and sees Ryume- Ryume!! HEY!! You're back!!

-Everyone else looks back and they all start calling to her-

Ryume: -smiles and runs over to them- Hey guys! It's so good to see you again!!

Kiba: -punches Ryume's shoulder lightly and shows his fangs-

Hinate: -stammers and says it was good to see her again-

Shino: -stays silent but says- Good to have you back

TenTen: -talks to Ryume about all the new weapons she got and stuff like that-

Neji: -stands out of the crowd and watches as Ryume is greeted. He smiled and thinks; Ryume, it's so good to have you back.-

Kiba: Man! And of all times! We were waiting for Kurenai-sensei for a mission we were about to do. I guess we'll see you later then.

Shino: Yes.

Hinate: Take it easy R-Ryume.

-And they leave to go do their mission-

Ryume: -speaks to TenTen- I presume you've gotten better.

TenTen: Of course I have! Not only me, but Neji too!

Neji: -smiles and looks away when Ryume looks at him-

TenTen: Get this, Neji's a Jounin now! How cool is that?!

Ryume: You're kidding?! Really?!

Neji: Yes. How was your training?

Ryume: It was great! We got a lot done and, I'd say, even more powerful!

Neji: That's good.

TenTen: It got quieter at the hospital since you left. –she laughed- And it got a little quieter out here too. But Risu made sure that didn't happen.

Neji: -says quietly- But it was still different with you gone.

TenTen: -whispers in her ear but loud enough for Neji to hear- Trust me, he really missed you!

Neji: Wh-of course I missed her!

TenTen: -giggles as she sees him turn red- Yeah, yeah, we all did! But you're probably the one who missed her the most!

Neji: -trying to deny- No! Her teammates should be the ones who missed her the most!

TenTen: But YOU missed her the most! You can't deny the truth! Hahaha!! –she starts to walk away while wagging her finger at Neji, teasing him-

Neji: -keeps looking away trying to cover his embarrassment-

Ryume: -smiles- Oh, TenTen, stop teasing him!

TenTen: -her last words before she runs off- I bet you missed him a lot too!!

Ryume: 0/0 –she starts to blush like crazy and she too looks away. So now her and Neji are back to back. There's a moment of silence. Kasaigaru had vanished long ago.-

Neji: -breaks the silence- This is a bit awkward…

Ryume: -blushes again- Yeah…it is.

Neji: -turns around and Ryume does the same. He says softly- I'm so glad you're back.

Ryume: -smiles and blushes-

Neji: -blushes - You've changed.

Ryume: You too.

Neji: I guess that's what happens after a while.

Ryume: -laughs slightly- I guess so.

-Another Silence-

Neji: -is about to say something when suddenly Ryume is tackled!-

Risu&Taiyou: RYUME!! I CANT BELIEVE IT!! ITS REALLY YOU!! OMGOMGOMGOMG!! ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN BUDDY!!

Ryume: -on the ground with Risu and Taiyou on top of her. She laughs once she sees her best friend's happy face- Risu! I can't breathe!

Risu: Oops! Sorry! - -gets off Ryume and helps her up-

Taiyou: Where's Kasaigaru!? When did you get back!? Did I hurt you!? You see how big I am!? I'm really strong now too!

Risu: -looks at Neji who's shocked and is pink- Uhh….Were we interrupting something?

Neji: -suddenly nervous- Oh, no, no! I need to leave anyway. Ryume, I'll see you later.

Ryume: Huh? Oh, okay. We'll talk later. –looks back to Risu who is grinning at her evilly- Uhh…..Risu?

Risu: Hehe. –says in girly voice- Oh! You have no idea how much he was worried about you! I'm sorry I interrupted the love birds!

Ryume: -Anime Cramp. Then says with her eyes dark and evil- Risu.

Risu: -looks up-

Ryume: -sends a fist flying to Risu and it hits her in the faceOf course, it just sent her flying, but she didn't mean to hurt her- WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!! WE ARE JUST BEST FRIENDS!! –pissed off-

Risu: -is laughing her head off, unable to stand.-

Taiyou: -looks up in a tree- KASAIGARU!! GET DOWN HERE!!

Kasaigaru: -in his boring voice- I don't think so.

Taiyou: WHADJA MEAN?! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!! NOW GET YOUR TAIL DOWN HERE!!

Kasaigaru: -flicks his long bushy tail- No thanks. My tail is staying up here.

-They all laugh and Ryume ends up having to go back home before it gets too dark. Everyone agrees and they go their separate ways.-

--THAT NIGHT—

Ryume: -lays in bed and looks at the ceiling, unable to sleep. So many things are running through her head._ Have I missed anything important? Am I strong enough for Itachi? Orochimaru? Has Naruto tried looking for Sasuke? Where is Sasuke? Is he okay? Or has Orochimaru already taken him? _Ryume shook away all the thoughts and decided to get some fresh air. She walked outside and on the roof. There, she sat and looked at the stars. After a few minutes, she decided it was getting late, so she stood up and was about to walk off of the roof when she sensed a presence of someone else behind her. She looked back and saw someone she had not expected to see.

Sasuke.

Ryume: -eyes calm looks back at Sasuke- Sasuke…. What are you doing here?

Sasuke: -doesn't say anything, but continues to stare at Ryume with his onyx eyes-

Ryume: -wants to glare at him but is unable to. She finds out why…._ I've missed him so much….. I can't be even a little angry at him….._-

Sasuke: You came back today?

Ryume: Yes.

Sasuke: Where've you been?

Ryume: Training.

Sasuke: Hn.

Ryume: What? –Confused-

Sasuke: You were training for two years?

Ryume: -looks suspiciously at Sasuke- Yeah…. Is there something wrong about that?

Sasuke: I'm actually surprised you were out for so long.

Ryume: What's that supposed to mean..?

Sasuke: -smirks- Nothing.

Ryume: -doesn't say anything, instead looks away and says- You don't think I can be a powerful kunouchi, do you?

Sasuke: I never said that…

Ryume: You meant it, though.

Sasuke: Do you really want to know what I meant?

Ryume: Yes. I do.

Sasuke: -hesitates-…. You aren't fit enough to be an Uchiha.

Ryume: -eyes widen as the words hit her-

Sasuke: –looks at Ryume as if it was nothing-

Ryume: -says very quietly, almost to herself- I can't believe I actually thought I'd miss you so much…. I'm such an idiot.

Sasuke: -thinks of the past at how he used to call Ryume idiot. But he never meant it-

Ryume: -has had her head down suddenly raises her head with fury in her eyes- Sasuke!

Sasuke: -looks curiously at Ryume-

Ryume: Right Now! Fight Me! I'll Prove To You That I'm Worthy To Be An Uchiha! I Won't Back Down Until You Respect Me!!

Sasuke: -caught off guard by the words but doesn't show-. …She's_ changed so much._- Very well. Meet me in the woods where we used to train –And he vanishes in a gust of black haze-

Ryume: -poof-

Kasaigaru: -watches as both Sasuke and Ryume disappear. _This isn't going to end well……_ -and he too vanishes into the shadows.

Ryume: -appears before Sasuke in the woods where they used to go for walks….In The Past. It hurt Ryume to be here again with a changed Sasuke. _I can't believe it said that. I know he changed, but not this much…._-

Sasuke: -smirks as he reads Ryume's thoughts not literally- Memories?

Ryume: -takes in a deep breath to release her feelings- Of course. There were happy memories here…. one of the best ones I've ever had…-she added softly-

Sasuke: _I'm sorry Ryume…. But I don't want you to get hurt…… It's for the best….._

Ryume: Enough talk! –readies herself for battle-

Sasuke: Make your move.

Ryume: Very well. –activates Sharingan and vanishes-

Sasuke: _She's fast. But no fast enough._ I see you've finally gotten your Sharingan.

Ryume: -memories cut her as she remembers when Sasuke had saved her when she was in trouble. Someone had wanted her Sharingan eyes and had run experiments on her. Then Sasuke risked his life for her and saved her. Ryume felt her eyes getting watery. But she shook them off-

Sasuke: Pay attention. –he all of a sudden appears behind Ryume and grabs her hands and put them behind her back with one hand, the other hand he used to take his sword out and bring it to her neck. He stops with the blade centimeters away from her throat-

Ryume: -waits for the final blow. But it never comes. She looks up and sees Sasuke staring at her with his Sharingan. _DAMN IT!! HE GOT ME!! _The next thing Ryume knows, she's with Sasuke in an illusion. She calls out- Sasuke! Dang It!! How can I be so stupid!! –she clutches her head in frustration and falls to her knees.-

Sasuke: -watches Ryume and walks up to her.- Ryume…..look at me

Ryume: -shakes head-

Sasuke: Why not? I thought you'd miss me…

Ryume: You bring back so many painful memories… –her voice breaking-

Sasuke: Weren't they happy memories?

Ryume: -whispers- Of course. But it doesn't matter anymore. –she looks up at Sasuke- It doesn't matter anymore…. You've changed so much I don't even know who you are!! –she says the last few words loudly-

Sasuke: -is taken back by the words, he grabs Ryume by the shoulders and makes her stand up, still holding her. He has hold of her tightly, hurting her- Do you think you're the only one going through pain?! You're not! Because I am too! –says quietly- I miss the old days with you. When I could…. comfort you…. and….

Ryume: -eyes get watery as she hears his words-

Sasuke: -grip relaxes and he lets her go, his arms still hanging loosely on hers. His eyes grow somber and he rests his head on Ryume's shoulder.-

Ryume: -a tear slides down her cheek as she flings her arms around Sasuke and embraces him tightly. The illusion disappears and they're back in the woods. She whispers softly- Sasuke….. I'm so sorry.

Kasaigaru: -watches with unwavering eyes as Ryume and Sasuke break down. _So much was expressed in that little time_-

Sasuke: -thinks of all the times he's embraced Ryume and cherishes them forever.-


End file.
